Elaine Martin
Elaine Theodora Martin (née Sanders) is the mother of Robert Martin and Grace Martin. She is also the wife of Tyler Martin. Early Life and Bio Elaine was born sometime in 1970 into a very powerful line of witches, the Sanders. Her father came from a very long line of the Sander clan, and her mother came from another powerful line, called the Russo clan. Carolyn and Alexander had two daughters, Elaine and Ava. Elaine and her family were very close, but many were after the family due to their power. When she was eighteen she witnessed her father get brutally murdered by vampires. This starts her intial deep hatred for vampires along with her mother. Elaine grew up in New York City and went to college at Fordham University for buisness. Elaine met Tyler Martin when they were in college at a New Years Eve Party in 1989. She was nineteen and he twenty. They shared a kiss at midnight and since then were madly in love. The two became engaged in 1994, when Elaine was twenty four. Durring this time, one night, the two were kidnapped by the Volturi for an experiment. Aro wanted to create a hybrid child, so he had his brother, Marcus, rape Elaine, by compelling him with Chelsea, another guard memeber. Elaine fell pregnant with her son, Robert. She gave birth to him that Decemember. Marcus, who had felt guilty for his actions, helped Elaine and Tyler escaped. He convinced Aro, with the help of a spell from Elaine, that Robert and her died in childbird, and Tyler was slaughtered to death by him. Aro believed it and the Martins were able to live in peace. In 1995, after they escaped the Volturi, Elaine and Tyler got married and established a home for them and Robert. Then, in Febuary of 1996, Elaine gave birth to their daughter, Grace Martin. The Martin family lived a happy life for a very long time, without fear of the Volturi. After Grace was born, Elaine stopped practicing magic, which in toll made her age again. Like shape shifters, as long as a witch or warlock keeps practicing magic they stay immortal, if not they will grow old and eventually die. In 2006, Tyler disapeared. This had a very negative toll on the Martin family. Elaine went into a depression for a year, causing strain with her children. She was able to get out of it, but had to live the life of a single mother. Then in 2010, her son was taken by the Volturi. Since then Elaine has had a rough time and is trying to keep in touch with her daughter, but at the same time is causing strain with Grace due to her busy work schedule. When Tyler has disappeared It was mentioned in non sun that he and her son Robert were fighting over a bottle pills but later did grace know she was trying to kill herself. Elaine's husband Tyler, dissapeared when a group of newborn army was created, Elaine admitted that he was probaly one of their victimes she also blamed Mason and the Cullens for tylers dissapreance because the new born armies creator was Victoria who was avenging the death of her mate James who the cullens killed, then Elaine proceeds to order Grace and says that she can never see Mason again and then Grace replies that Mason is her soul mate, his family is hers, then Elaine orders Grace to get out. After this, Elaine realizes her mistakes and goes to help Grace rescue Renesmee from Serena Peterson. Elaine and Grace make up, and besides that Elaine is reunited with her long lost son, Robert, and mends her relationship with Ava and Zach. Elaine is now more dedicated to keeping a good relationship with her family, and now accepting the fact that not all vampires are cruel creatures. In Sunset, Elaine's a doting grandmother to Lucia and Tyler. It is also during the third installment that she reunites with her husband, who had been changed into a vampire by Victoria during the 2006 newborn army crisis. Personality & Description Elaine is around forty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes something both her children inheritaed from her. She's very protective of her family since she lost so much in her lifetime. She isn't afraid to fight for her family and her defiant characteristic is her love for her family. Category:The Martins Category:Second Generation Category:The Sanders Clan